Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to streaming media services. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for partitioning streaming media files hosted on multiple content distribution networks.
Description of the Related Art
A streaming media service generally allows users to consume media content on-demand over a data communications network. The service provider is configured to store (provide access to) media files (or “streams”) made available to users. For example, the streaming media service provider may use a variety of distribution networks to host a library of streaming media titles. Each stream may provide a digital version of a feature length film, a television program, a sporting event, a staged or live event captured by recorded video, etc. Streams also include media content created specifically for distribution online.
Media playback by a client device is typically referred as “streaming” because one of the distribution networks is used to transmit portions of a media file to the client device, which in turn decodes and initiates playback without waiting for the complete stream to be received. To account for variable latency and bandwidth within the communications network, a content buffer on the client device queues incoming portions of the stream ahead of portions actually being played. During moments of network congestion (which leads to lower available bandwidth) less data is added to the buffer, which may drain down as data is being de-queued to support playback at a certain playback bit rate. However, during moments of high network bandwidth, the buffer is replenished and additional buffer time is added until the buffer is generally full again.
Streaming encoded audiovisual (AV) programs over the Internet has become popular as the availability of high-bandwidth Internet communication has increased. From a technical standpoint, a variety of different streaming media protocols are available for transmitting media streams to the client. Although many of these protocols were designed to transmit media streams from a server to a conventional computing system, e.g., a typical desktop PC or laptop computer, or home theatre PC (HTPC), the streaming approach is also being used to transmit streaming media to a variety of end-user client devices; including, e.g., mobile telephones, tablet and net-book computing devices, console and handheld video game systems, digital video recorders (DVRs), DVD players, connected digital TVs, and dedicated media streaming devices, (e.g., the Roku® set-top box), etc.